shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Azuma Nishi
Introduction Azuma Nishi is the doctor and chef of the Pathfinder Pirates, he is also the 3rd member to join Minto Grin’s crew. Azuma was born in Sonata Island and is a child of two ex-pirates, his dad was a pirate doctor and his mom was a pirate chef that both served under a splinter division of Gol D Rogers fleet. Appearance Azuma’s trademark look is his baseball cap, he also wears a white long sleeves coat-jacket that looks like a fusion of a doctors and chefs uniform. The front portion is cut a bit below his belt level while the length of the back of the coat reaches near the ankles of Azuma. He wears black pants and black shoes. Azuma has black hair and a gentle clean face. His hair is tucked neatly into his baseball cap at all times. Physically Azuma has a thin and lean built with average height. Personality Azuma is a loud and talkative individual who is very animated with his gestures and actions. Having grown up in Sonata island he also longs to be a great singer, during lighter moments Azuma would usually burst out in song, accompanied by the instruments of the Otter crew. Like all Pathfinders Azuma gets along well with his “brothers”, he gets serious during crucial moments where his nakama or innocent people are injured and is quick to treat their wounds. Abilities and Powers Expert doctor and herbalist: Azuma is an expert doctor able to perform basic surgical operations but not to a complicated level. He is also an expert in herbal based medicine to quickly heal close to mortal wounds. Expert chef: Azuma is an expert chef specializing in sauces, frying, grilling, baking, and desserts. Azumas weakness is making salads. Azuma has no combat ability as he grew up only learning how to cook and heal from his parents. But he is the only devil fruit user among the Pathfinder pirates and he uses his devil fruit abilities for non combat purposes specifically for escape Devil Fruit ''Rito Rito No mi or Retreat devil fruit - '' Gives the user the ability open a warp zone to a marked area called home base. The user can transport himself, companions, and even objects to the marked area as long as the people or things are within his warp field. The home base can be marked by touching it with the palm of his hands. Once a home base has been marked the previous home base is erased. Current home base is the deck of Tidestrider. Type: Paramecia Secondary Ability: Recall Azuma has the ability to mark his comrades and as long as he stays within the marked area of the home base he can teleport his marked comrades back to the base. Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Azuma grew up in Sonata island, his parents where both pirates but are now currently hiding in the island in relative peace. As a child Azuma was taught two different skills, one was cooking and the other was medicine. His parents would schedule his day according to his lessons. During the night time his dad would be his teacher and teach him all the skills of a healer, but during the daytime especially before lunch and dinner his mom would teach him how to cook. On one of his trips to the market, Azuma mistakenly picks up a devil fruit thinking it was a normal apple. He sliced it into his salad and took a bite to taste it. It tasted terrible but made him feel funny. He found his hand shining, thinking it was dirt he wiped one finger on the wall. After doing so, a strange marking appeared on it, first small but started growing. Azuma felt weird-ed out and told his parents. they instantly knew it was a devil fruit. They inspected it to find out what skills it possessed finally finding out it was a Ritorito fruit. They taught Azuma how to make good use of the skill as well. On one typical day Azuma started doing his daily task of preparing breakfast before he visits his patients when suddenly the door bursts open with two men bringing with them an injured samurai. "You a doctor?" asked the one with slicked back hair. "Can you help?" Azuma proceeds to treat the samurai, and after hours in the clinic he steps out to tell the companions, "He'll be okay, his injuries were serious but nothing that couldn't be treated." "If you don't mind me asking, who are you guys?" The white haired one starts talking and explaining how they got there. Upon landing unto Sonata Island for supplies, Minto tells Hayabusa to go on shore with 3 crew members to gather supplies. He would stay on the ship since he feels uneasy about some of the crew members. It would be a perfect time for him to refill Tensui's sheath too, all the water was used up when he used Tsunami to protect Chiru. Hayabusa agrees and set out on a boat with the crew members towards Sonata island. Minto places both Tensui's sheath and katana into a small sack tied with a strong rope and he lowers it down into the sea. Looking around to make sure nobody saw him do it he breaths a sigh of relief and leaves so he can come back to get it when its done. The moment Minto steps unto the deck he feels a sharp pain in his back. The crew has begun a mutiny and someone has stabbed him. He feels woozy and falls to the floor. Moments later he wakes up tied up with the crew standing around him smirking. "Don't worry rich boy, we didn't poison you with anything lethal. Just something to make you weak and a bit more...cooperative. But you are bleeding out, cant do nothing bout that." said the crew member who was supposed to be their doctor. "Now tell us where you keep all your dads loot." The crew starts laughing until someone screams in pain.The crew turns to see where it came from and finds Chiru holding the now unconscious person by the neck. They all ganged up on Chiru but with a swift motion he takes out 8 of them that lead the attack. "You're good but you can't keep up with our numbers." the fake doctor exclaimed. "Get im guys!" Chiru grimaced as he still felt weak from his injuries. As the crew closed in a shower of kunai fell upon them as Hayabusa entered the field of battle. Together they took down the whole crew and tied them up and left them floating on the lifeboat. "So you guys are pirates right?" asked Azuma. "Nope" answered Hayabusa, "Well, this guy kinda is." pointing at Chiru. "That's not a problem with me. Parents are both pirates, well ex-pirates. Minto will be out for quite a bit, the sedative to used on him was pretty strong. You guys can stay here for the week while he heals." On the third day, Azumas parents came home beaten and battered much to the horror of Azuma. Apparently his parents ex-crew members have found them and was accusing them of stealing treasure. They were told to have it ready the next day or else they would burn the house down. Upon hearing of this Hayabusa and Chiru decided to go meet the pirates. As they were about the leave the house Minto calls out to them, "Wait!" looking at Hayabusa he asks "Did you bring Tensui with you?" Hayabusa grins as the three head out to meet the pirates. Having defeated the group, Minto returns to Azuma with some money to pay for their hospitality. Packing their things and supplies Minto sighs saying "Now what do i do about my crew? We gotta find some people with skills again else we can't leave this place." "I thought i already was part of the crew." exclaimed Chiru, "That's why I've been tagging along this whole time." Turning to his parents in a way of asking permission and receiving a nod from them Azuma picks up one of the supply bags and says to Minto "Maybe i can be of help too?" (story continues in Di Exo's profile page) Character Design Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:Pirate Category:Doctor Category:Chef